dragon high
by trunkspanluv
Summary: this is AU. Vegeta bulma goku chi-chi and the rest in high school. Detention fights and more. What will they do when drama and romance start kicking in. not good at summary but i think its a pretty good story and not cause i wrote. romance/drama
1. detention

Dragon High school

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragon Ball Z. OK? Got it, good.

Rated-m

Summary- this is an AU Vegeta, Bulma, Goku, Chi-Chi, and the rest of the gang in high school. Detention fights and more. What will they do when drama and romance start kicking in?

"Speaking"

*Thinking*

Detention

"SHUT UP, VEGETA, THIS IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT." Bulma yelled. They all were in detention and as far as she was concerned it was all because of Vegeta, if only he wasn't such an arrogant prick.

"Now listen, Woman, I only know why I'm in here, as for the rest of you I don't know and I don't care. As far as I'm concerned you all wanted to be in here." Vegeta yelled crossing his arms.

"Wait, how did you get in here Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"It's the wench's fault."

#Flashback#

"I told you to HAVE A SEAT!" It was their normal morning ritual Mrs. Terry, Vegeta's homeroom teacher, would try to conduct class and Vegeta would throw his weight around.

"I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS AND I WILL NOT TAKE ORDERS FROM A LOW CLASS HUMAN!" Vegeta yelled smirking. Normally after this Ms. Terry would ask Vegeta nicely to comply and the whole matter would be done.

"WELL, NEWS FLASH, YOU'RE NOT ON PLANET VEGETA, SO SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!" she yelled. Vegeta's jaw dropped to the floor and she smirked as the class fell silent. "Have a seat."

"No" Vegeta said crossing his arms.

"I'm tired of this. Every damn morning I have to put up with this bullshit. Out of my classroom! You have detention for the rest of the week; go to the principal's office. I hope he suspends you."

#End Flashback#

"Yep, Miss Terry got fired." Chi-Chi said.

18 pulled the lollipop out of her mouth before speaking, "She got what she deserved."

"Bulma, how did YOU get in here?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, Bulma, you are always a goody, goody," Yamcha said leaning back kicking his feet up on the desk.

"All I can say is a rock, water, and Maron."

"Well, the one thing I'm sure we're all wondering is how the hell did Kakarot get in here?" Vegeta said sitting on a desk.

"Fight," Goku said simply; everyone fell anime style.

"Ha. I can't believe it Mr. "Pure Heart" got in a fight." Vegeta smirked, "Who was the lucky bastard?"

"Me," Piccolo said as he was leaning against the back wall of the room.

"That explains why you're here," 17 said as he was getting off the floor.

18 turned to her brother, "I didn't even know you were here."

"Yeah, I want to know how the rest of you got in here."

"Well, 18, Yamcha, and I thought we'd play a prank on Mr. Lock." Krillin said.

"What about you, Chi?" Bulma asked.

"Destruction of school property." Chi-Chi said.

"What about you?" Vegeta said pointing to 17.

"Sexual harassment."

"You idiot!" 18 said hitting him in the head.

"What? I wasn't really doing that. You know that girl with the short arms she told me to get her cell phone out her back pocket. And I said, "how'd it get there in the first place?" and she said she didn't know. I was only getting her phone." he crossed his arms.

"I always thought you were a creep." Goku said.

"But I just explained." 17 said.

Bulma interrupted, "Hey, how long do we wait for the teacher before we ditch?"

Goku sprung up from his chair, excited, "You really think we can leave before the principal comes?"

Chi-Chi chimed in, "Well, I'm not going to wait around for the principal to start detention. Just because he's late doesn't mean I have to stay longer."

Vegeta got up in front of the class and faced the others, "I say we get started. I'll be detention monitor."

Then Vegeta began his impersonation of the principal, "Sit down, class. I'm Mr. Kami, and since I'm the principal, YOU WILL DO AS I SAY." Every one broke out laughing then the laughter trailed off.

Goku made a whistling noise.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma nodded and stifled a chuckle.

Vegeta turned to Mr. Kami, who has an angry look on his face, "Another week of detention, right?"


	2. how krillan got bald

Elianni- thanks for reviewing and I will complete this story no matter how long it takes because I read lots of story that authors don't complete and the suspense kills me especially when there's a cliff hanger!

Trunksiexpanda- how nice and I love your story what happened to her.

Dbzprincess1- thanks I love your story getting over too

Chapter-2- how krillan got bald.

_**Xxx at lunch xxx**_

Chi-chi swatted goku's hand away from her food for the 8th time.

"Chi-chi please" goku pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Goku why should I share my food with you"

"Because Im still hungry and they won't let me have any more"

"And?"

"I love you?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"You do" chi-chi asked with dreamy eyes"

"I don't know do i?"

"You idiot" she screamed slapping him across the face. Vegeta started laughing and pointing at goku. "So are you guys coming over my house after school" bulma asked taking a bite out of her carrot as everyone nodded.

"Cool"

"So vegeta what was planet vegeta like" krillan asked.

"Leave me alone"

"What I do"

"He doesn't like to talk about it; it makes him crazy" goku whispered.

"KAKAROTTE I CAN HEAR YOU"

"Sorry" goku smiled sheepishly as vegeta growled crossing his arms before walking away. Bulma watched him as he stood by the window looking out of it. _**Poor vegeta his planet blew up with all his family even his mom and dad. Oh I can only imagine how he feels. He must miss his parents so much I don't know what I'd do if earth blew up and my parents died. **_Bulma thought as she started tearing up. Vegeta looked back feeling someone looking at him and frowned. She wiped her tears and looked away. "Bye you guys I half to go to class" bulma said as she got up.

"Bye"

She walked down the hall way but stopped as she heard sounds. She looked behind her and vegeta grabbed her pulling her into a closet. "Why were you looking at me like that?" he asked placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Uh…like what" she said blushing at how close he was.

"Pity you looked at me with pity"

"I don't know what you're talking about" she looked away crossing her arms. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her.

"Don't lie to me" he said. Thoughts started coming to her and she bit her lip tearing up again. "Oh vegeta I just felt so sorry for you" she rambled on as she hugged him. Vegeta grabbed her shoulders pushing her away from him. "Ewwww" he whispered.

She looked up at him angry. "What are you eww-ing at" she asked.

"You a mere human touched a prince"

She grabbed a broom off the wall before hitting him three times with it. "YOU IDIOT I TRY TO BE NICE BECAUSE I FEEL PITY FOR YOU AND YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT; THAT'S WHY YOU DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND YOU ARROGENT PRICK. YOU ASS WIPE SOME ONE NEEDS TO GIVE YOU A GOOD BEATING" she yelled before pushing the door open marching out of the closet.

"THAT'S NOT WHY I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND" vegeta yelled after her. He crossed his arms walking down the hall.

Xxxxxxxxx later that night at bulma's house xxxxX

Bulma, chi-chi, goku, 18, krillan, 17, tien, yamcha, and piccolo sat in bulma's room on the floor playing truth.

18 took her lollipop out of her mouth. "Piccolo is it true that you don't have man parts" she asked as everyone blushed.

"I do have parts" piccolo said blushing.

"Show us" she said.

"No"

"You half to how will we know it's true"

"Fine" piccolo said as he reached down to his belt_**. ~ding dong~. **_ Bulma jumped up going to get the door**. *saved by the bell*** piccolo thought. Bulma walked down the stairs and opened the door to find vegeta standing there with his arms crossed a smirk present. "I thought you weren't going to show up" she stepped aside letting him in.

"I wasn't but I got board" he said as she shut the door. He followed her up the stairs. She took her seat as vegeta sat beside her.

"Hey guys wanna know a secrete" goku said. They nodded. "Krillan has always been bald he was born bald" he said rubbing krillan's head.

"Hey I wasn't always bald" krillan said.

"He sure wasn't" 18 said before putting her lollipop back in her mouth.

"Really" goku said.

"Really" krillan said.

"Alright baldy tell us how you got bald" vegeta said.

"No Im going to tell you the story of how krillan got bald" tien said.

"Guys" krillan said blushing in shame.

"Shh krillan tien is telling a story" chi-chi said.

Bulma was about to scream when vegeta put his hand over her mouth. "On with the story" vegeta said.

"Mmmm- bulma started then she narrowed her eyes, before licking his hand. Vegeta's eyes got wide. ***did she just lick my hand* **he quickly snatched his hand away. "How dare you-"he started but got cut off by bulma screaming. They looked at her oddly. "There's a spider on me"

"Where" goku said.

"On my neck"

"There's nothing there" goku said looking at her neck.

"But I felt it"

"That was my hand stupid" vegeta said.

"Why was your hand on my neck?"

"On with the story" he said ignoring her question.

"Ok"

**Flash back**

**Master Roshi sprayed hair spray on his last strain of hair. "Looking good" he said smirking as krillan walked in. "hey roshi you got something on your head" he said. **

"**Get it" master roshi sad. Krillan walked over and plucked the last strain of hair off his head. "There just a piece of hair"**

"**Did you say hair?"**

"**Yep"**

"**YOU IDIOT MY PRECIOUSE HAIR" **

"**Its just hair it'll grow back" krillan said. Roshi narrowed his eyes at krillan. And grabbed some clippers off the sink before jumping on krillan. He tied him to a chair and shaved all his hair off. **

"**What did you do" krillan cried looking in the mirror **

"**It's just hair it'll grow back"**

**End flash back.**

"So that's what happened" goku said.

"Yep" krillan said.

"You guys" 17 asked

''what"

"Do you hear that?"

"What is that" goku asked.

"Maybe it's bulma's parents" 17 said.

"No there're out of town"

"Then what's tha-"chi-chi started but stopped when the lights shut off.

XxxxxxxxxxPreview_** for next chapter**_

"_**Goku Im scared" chi-chi said.**_

"_**It's ok"**_

_**17 looked around. "Someone has to be doing this"**_

"_**How do you know" yamcha said.**_

"_**Lights don't just shut off like that"**_

"_**Uh guys" tien said.**_

"_**What" **_

"_**where is bulma vegeta krillan and 18?"**_

"_**I don't know they were here a minute ago"**_

"_**aahhhhhhhhh" they heard bulma scream then something roll down the steps. Chi-chi gulped "I guess we should check it out" **_

"_**chi-chi watch out" piccolo screamed.**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_

_Thank you reviewers so Im going to try and get the next chapter out next Tuesday but if I don't then probably sometime next weekend. _


	3. revenge

**Dragon high chapter 3: her revenge **

"Then what's tha-"chi-chi started but stopped when the lights shut off.

"What is this" vegeta asked.

"Bulma's did your mom pay your light bill" 17 asked.

"DUH YOU IDIOT WHY WOULD SHE NOT" bulma yelled.

"It was just…a question"

"I don't have time for this I knew I should have stayed home" vegeta said crossing his arms.

"This problem is fixable all we have to do is go to the main power switch" bulma said holding her finger up.

"Well get going" chi-chi said pushing her.

"Im not going alone"

"Fine how about we all go"

"That's better" bulma said as she stood up and walked out into the hall. Goku in front with chi-chi behind him and then 17, yamcha, tien, bulma, vegeta, krillan, and 18, they slowly walked around the corner and they heard a sound. **Huh what's that?** Bulma thought as she looked down the left side of the two sided hall way. She slowly started walking down the left side vegeta krillan and 18 following behind her not knowing she was off track. Bulma took another step realizing she was about to fall because she only felt air and screamed. "What" vegeta asked stopping. Krillan and 18 bumped in to him making him fall down the stairs along with them.

**Meanwhile on the right side of the hallway.**

"Goku Im scared" chi-chi said.

"It's ok"

17 looked around. "Someone has to be doing this"

"How do you know" yamcha said.

"Lights don't just shut off like that"

"Uh guys" tien said.

"What"

"Where is bulma vegeta krillan and 18?"

"I don't know they were here a minute ago"

"Aahhhhhhhhh" they heard bulma scream then something roll down the steps. Chi-chi gulped "I guess we should check it out"

"chi-chi watch out" piccolo screamed.

"Huh" chi-chi said turning around to see a bucket flying at her. She screamed as goku pushed her making her fall on the floor. "Goku what's your problem" she yelled rubbing her back.

"I was saving you"

"You didn't have to push me"

"Sorry okay"

"**Oh geta"** they heard someone sang. Chi-chi screamed running down the hall.

"YOU ALL ARE STUPID" yamcha yelled.

"How" goku asked.

"Since when did you watch a scary movie where the group splits up and lives'?"

"He's right we've got to GET OUT OF HERE" piccolo yelled.

**On the left side**

"Ow vegeta you're sitting on my hair" 18 moaned.

"So"

"I can't get up"

"Well neither can I"

"Why"

"Krillan's on me"

"If bulma moves" krillan said.

"Move bulma" 18 said.

"I think she's unconscious" krillan said.

"Ughh" vegeta said before shooting his hand up pushing krillan off him and got up walking away.

"Vegeta wait" krillan said.

"What"

"We have to stick together"

"Ha-ha don't be silly" vegeta said before he continued walking away. Krillan got up and dusted his clothes of before helping 18 up. "What are we gonna do with bulma"

"Leave her I can't carry her can you 18"

"No"

"Well just leave her there if she asks tell her we thought she was dead so we left her there" then they walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh geta" someone sang.

"Hm" vegeta grunted looking around. He narrowed his eyes relying on his saiyan side but saw nothing. _**If one of those fools is trying to pull something I swear. **_He grabbed the switch and switched on the lights. They flicked on then he walked back up the stairs.

**Later in bulma's room**

"So did anyone hear the singing" chi-chi said.

"I did" 17 said.

"Sounded like they were calling vegeta" yamcha said making everyone inch away from him.

"Hm….where's the woman with the blue hair" vegeta asked.

"I don't kno-"chi-chi started but before she could finish bulma burst through the door.

"YOU STUPID IDIOTIC FOOLS HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME OUT THERE BY MY SELF YOU, YOU," She balled her fist before stomping to vegeta and staring at him.

_**SLAP**_

"She just slapped me"

"Ya damn right I just slapped you how could you leave me"

"It was blonde and baldy"

"Oh" she glared at krillan before stomping to him.

**SLAP**

"What about 18" he winced.

"She's my friend"

"And Im not"

"No"

"We thought you were dead"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx_** preview for the next chapter xxxxxxxxx**_

"_**chi-chi tell him how you feel" bulma said.**_

"_**no he doesn't love me" chi-chi said wiping her eyes.**_

"_**yes he does" 18 said.**_

"_**yeah you know goku he's a little out there" bulma said.**_

"_**but he laughed at me bulma"**_

"_**he didn't mean it like that" **_

"_**just tell him how you feel" 18 said opining her lollipop. **_

"_**I going to call him" bulma said dialing the number as chi-chi reached for the phone.**_

_**cccccccccccccc**_

_**i decided to update early**_


	4. goku chi-chi

_**Dragon high**_

_**Chapter 4 chi-chi's love **_

_**Elianni**__**- you find out now**_

_**Warm hugs-chapter3- I will **_

_**Trunksiexpanda-chapter3- he did **_

_**Brisksypanny-chapter1- ok! Ok! **_

_**Alice-chapter1- they would**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**One more thing- if you watch inuyasha and you like sessy-rin fics. I wrote one hope you like**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_

"Vegeta you sure you don't want me to give you a ride" bulma said.

"Yeah"

"Ok bye" she said before slamming the door. *** don't even wait till I get out the yard* **he thought walking down the road. "Oh geta" he heard someone sing. ***why do I have this urge to run* ** he looked back not seeing anyone. ***maybe I should have took that ride not that im scared*** he turned back around and a dark figure was standing in front of him. "Oh geta ha, ha, ha, ha"

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Don't you remember me?"

"No" he said. The figure smirked flipping its hood off.

"Mrs. Terry what do you want"

"You dead" she smirked evilly pulling out a gun.

"Not with that you don't"

"We'll see" she said shooting at him five times. He smirked catching all five bullets in his hand before dropping them on the ground. Her eyes widened and he laughed grabbing her. "I have a cage for animals that im going to put you in" vegeta said.

"What c-cage"

He laughed flying away

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxthe next day at lunch **_

Bulma sat down after getting her lunch as vegeta and goku got their 3rd plates. "You guys are greedy" bulma said looking at goku stuff his face. "I lost my appetite" she said pushing her food away.

"Can I have it" goku asked.

"Goku don't talk with food in your mouth" chi-chi said rolling her eyes.

"Go ahead take it" bulma said standing up. 18 got up too and dumped her food. "What a cute couple" a girl said looking at goku and chi-chi she smiled and walked away. "Awwww" bulma said.

"Yeah goku we should go out" chi-chi said blushing.

"Hehehe" goku laughed before he continued eating.

"Well bye guys" chi-chi stood up and walked out.

"See goku you made her cry" bulma said.

"How"

"I should be leaving now" 17 said. Bulma grabbed 18 and dragged her out. "Where we going" she asked.

"After chi-chi"

"I ca-ahh my lollipop I just opened that"

"Get over it"

"You owe me for that"

"Oh hush I'll buy you another one"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx in the bathroom xxxxxxx

"chi-chi is you in here" bulma asked looking around. She heard sniffling and opened the door where her friend was crying. "Come on chi-chi you don't want to be late for class" 18 said.

"No"

"Oh come on chi-chi come to my house" 18 asked.

"You're going to cut class. Bulma asked. 18 nodded. "But we have a-"bulma started before 18 slapped her hand over her mouth.

"OK come on chi-chi lets go" 18 said holding out her hand.

"OK" chi-chi said taking her hand.

"Bulma go tell krillan were leaving" bulma nodded walking out and down the hall. **Don't they know we have a big test today not that im worried? My grades are all A's. **Bulma walked into the lunch room to see that the boy's were gone. '**Where are they' **she sighed standing onto the table. "EVERY BODY DO I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION GOOD IF ANY OF SEE VEGETA KRILLAN PICCOLO TIEN YAMCHA AND 17 TELL THEM BULMA CHI-CHI AND 18 LEFT'" she yelled before getting down and walking outside where 18 and chi-chi were waiting.

XxxxX later at 18's house xxxxX

"chi-chi tell him how you feel" bulma said.

"No he doesn't love me" chi-chi said wiping her eyes.

"Yes he does" 18 said.

"Yeah you know goku he's a little out there" bulma said.

"But he laughed at me bulma"

"He didn't mean it like that"

"Just tell him how you feel" 18 said opining her lollipop.

"I going to call him" bulma said dialing the number as chi-chi reached for the phone. "No bulma don't"

"Too late"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ring, ring, ring-

Everybody in the class room looked to goku. "Hahahaha let me get that" he said getting up and walking out the class room.

"Hello"

"Hey goku" bulma said from the other line.

"Oh hey guys you got me in trouble"

"Oh sorry I just wanted to tell you something"

"What"

"Well….i- give me that" 18 said snatching the phone.

"As she was saying you should ask chi-chi on a date"

"Me and chi-chi are dating silly"

"What do you mean?"

"Well she said 'yeah goku we should go out' and I said 'hehehe' so we are dating"

"Goku you idiot how was she suppose to know that now you made her cry"

"Well geez im sorry"

"YEAH YOU BETTER BE DO YOU KNOW HOW SAID I WAS HOW COULD YOU-"vegeta snatched the phone from goku and hung up. Goku stood looking at his hand where his phone use to be. "Kakarotte you idiot you should never say sorry"

"Why"

"You just don't if you have pride"

"Pride is going to get you killed"

_**Preview for next chapter**_

"_**Come on vegeta" bulma said waiting for the door to open but it didn't.**_

"_**Well go already"**_

"_**I can't it won't open were stuck"**_

"_**I can't be stuck in here WITH YOU"**_

"_**Would you shut up it's not like I want to be in here with you"**_


	5. trapped with veggie

Dragon high- chapter 5- trapped with veggie

"When are we leaving" vegeta whined. They had been shopping for two hours and still had not one bag and he was ready to go.

"SHUT UP VEGETA WHY ARE YOU HERE ANY WAY"

"Chi-chi take it- bulma started but got cut off by vegeta.

"BECAUSE I WANT TO WHY ARE YOU HERE"

"TO BUY STUFF WHY ELSE"

"THEN WHY HAVENT YOU BOUGHT ANYTHING"

"IT TAKES TIME YOU ASS"

"ASS"

"YEAH ASS"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP" bulma yelled standing up. She grabbed vegeta's hand and pulled him along with her. "Be right back" she called as they entered the mall. "Where are we going?

"To one of these stores"

"Why"

"Why else silly"

"Hmp just hurry up"

"Ok it's on the top floor so let's go" she said pressing the button for the elevator. Once the doors opened she stepped in followed by vegeta. The door closed and the music started playing. All of a sudden the elevator stopped and the music shut off. "Come on vegeta" bulma said waiting for the door to open but it didn't.

"Well go already"

"I can't it won't open were stuck"

"I can't be stuck in here WITH YOU"

"Would you shut up it's not like I want to be in here with you"

"Well"

"What now"

"I could blast a hole".

"No cause then we would fall" she said as she sat down on the floor. Vegeta leaned against the wall and bulma stared at him "what" he said looking at her.

"Sit by me"

"No"

"why"

"Because I don't want to"

"Ok" bulma said before grabbing his hand and pulling him down on the floor. "Vegeta why can't you get a girlfriend"

"Huh what are you talking about woman" vegeta said crossing his arms and legs.

"Don't you remember?"

_**Flash back**_

"_**Oh vegeta I just felt so sorry for you" she rambled on as she hugged him. Vegeta grabbed her shoulders pushing her away from him. "Ewwww" he whispered. **_

_**She looked up at him angry. "What are you eww-ing at" she asked.**_

"_**You a mere human touched a prince"**_

_**She grabbed a broom off the wall before hitting him three times with it. "YOU IDIOT I TRY TO BE NICE BECAUSE I FEEL PITY FOR YOU AND YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT; THAT'S WHY YOU DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND YOU ARROGENT PRICK. YOU ASS WIPE SOME ONE NEEDS TO GIVE YOU A GOOD BEATING" she yelled before pushing the door open marching out of the closet. **_

"_**THAT'S NOT WHY I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND" vegeta yelled after her. He crossed his arms walking down the hall.**_

_**Flashback**_

"See you said that wasn't why you couldn't get a girlfriend so why"

"I just don't want one"

"Why"

"Because they're not my type"

"What is…your type" she said leaning closer.

"You know natural, beautiful, blue hair" he whispered leaning in. they were so close she felt his breath on her lips.

"I wonder who that could be"

"Me two" He said brushing his lips across hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. _**(Ooooh ahhhh lol) **_

The lights turned on there was a ding before the door opened. They pulled away blushing. Vegeta turned his head so she wouldn't see him blushing. She stood up and walked out before the door closed vegeta behind her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Goku came back to the table and sat **his** food down. Before he dug in eating different foods out of each plate.

"GOKU WHERE IS MY FOOD"

"Gee I didn't know you wanted any chi" he slid a plate to her as she grinned. His hand inched over to her plate and he snatched a sausage before she could see. Chi-chi looked at her plate noticing something missing. She looked to Goku who had it in his hand. "GOKU" she yelled about to snatch it but he stuffed it into his mouth.

"I swear I am going to kill you"

"18 you hungry" krillan asked.

"No im already eating"

"She doesn't eat she only sucks her lollipops" 17 said.

"She's going to die" yamcha said.

"I only drink water" piccolo said.

"But you're not exactly…how do I say this…human" tien said.

"How did we end up talking about this" 17 asked.

"Don't know" piccolo said as bulma and vegeta walked in.

"Hey" bulma said.

"Where have you been we have been ready to go" chi-chi said grabbing her hand. Everyone else shrugged and followed.

_**Preview for next chapter**_

There was a bunch of screams and they turned to see none other than hurcule Satan puffing his chest out. He walked up to 17 and rubbed his hair, "what a pretty lady you are, you should be lucky to be asked on a date with me" he bragged. 17 teen grabbed his hand and pulled it away from his hair his eyes flashing.

"YOU ASSHOLE IM A GUY"

"Oops"

"I know opps" he squeezed his hand.

"Gosh l-let go not that it...it hurts or anything"

"Really" 17 smirked squeezing harder.

_**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter c.p computer problems**_


	6. in the trash

Dragon high chapter 6- in the trash

_**Elianni- too much pride*shakes head***_

_**Warm hugs- I'll try although im not that good at Bv but I can defiantly make longer chapters but there's some Bv in the next chapter**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxx**_

_**In the trash**_

"You know nothing kakarotte" vegeta whispered.

"Uh-huh yes I do but don't worry I won't tell anyone" Goku said.

_**Ten minutes earlier**_

-**Ring ring ring- **

"Hello" vegeta said answering the phone.

"Vegeta meet me around the back of the school" goku's voice ringed on the other end.

"Why"

"I know what happened in the elevator"

"What. Are. You. Talking. About."

"Just come"

Vegeta hung up the phone and slipped it into his bag before going outside and around the back. "Kakarotte where are you"

"Vegeta in here" Goku whispered. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and looked to the big trash can. He opened up the lid and looked in. "baka why are you in the trash can"

"So we can talk in privet now get in"

"You think im about to get in. a. trash can, you must be stupid…on second thought you are"

"Vegeta just get in or I'll tell everyone about you and—"

"Shhhh ok ok if any one finds out about this" vegeta said before climbing in.

"Good monkey"

"Kakarotte will I half to slap you"

"No… but I know the prince has a soft side for a certain blue haired human"

_**SLAP**_

"Don't ever say that again"

"It's the truth"

"You know nothing kakarotte" vegeta whispered.

"Uh-huh yes I do but don't worry I won't tell anyone" Goku said.

"Shut up whisper if anyone finds me in here I will kill you"

"Huh vegeta it's clean"

"IT'S STILL A TRASH CAN"

"yeah but who would come all the way around the school to use this trash can…no one because there are small ones inside the school"

"You idiot just keep your mouth shut"

"Um fine" Goku said watching as vegeta climbed out of the trash.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

"GOKU where the hell are you" chi-chi screamed.

"What's up chi" Goku said as he grabbed a bag of chips.

"What the hell" she yelled as she placed a paper on the table. Goku leaned over and looked. His eyes widened and he dropped the chip bag on the floor"

"Um that's vegeta"

"And what is he doing"

"Um climbing out of a-"

"A TRASH CAN GOKU WHY ARE THESE PLASTERED ALL OVER THE SCHOOL"

"I don't know chi-chi"

"WHAT DID YOU DO THIS IS WHY HE'S TAKING HIS BITCHY ATTITUDE OUT ON US"

"Um sorry chi-chi I promised not to tell"

_**Meanwhile with bulma and veggie**_

"Vegeta" bulma called. Vegeta was in the closet and he wouldn't come out. He really was acting childish.

"I refuse to come out women it's to embarrassing and its all kakarotte's fault."

"Vegeta since when does the prince of all saiyans worry about others"

"…"

"Fine just read this paper and we can get out of here" she slipped a piece of paper under the door. Vegeta picked the paper up.

"Will you go out with me bul….you tricked me-

"of course I will vegeta lets go" bulma said swinging the door open and pulling vegeta out"

_**Elsewhere with yamcha tien krillan 18 17 and piccolo**_

"Yes now pay up" yamcha said holding out his hand

"In your dreams roach" piccolo said.

"Uh uh uh piccolo you made a bet and you lost so you half to pay" krillan said.

"I never lie…" 18 said.

"You do" 17 replied.

"oh really watch your not stronger than me so im going to walk right out that door with-out paying you" There was a bunch of screams and they turned to see none other than hurcule Satan puffing his chest out. He walked up to 17 and rubbed his hair, "what a pretty lady you are, you should be lucky to be asked on a date with me" he bragged. 17 grabbed his hand and pulled it away from his hair his eyes flashing.

"YOU ASSHOLE IM A GUY"

"Oops"

"I know opps" he squeezed his hand.

"Gosh l-let go not that it...it hurts or anything"

"Really" 17 smirked squeezing harder.

"Y-yes im going to be the world champ stronger than anyone"'

"You wish"

"Alright let go and we can fight in the next tournament"

"Fine I would like to crush you in front of everyone" 17 said as he let go.

"Guys its vegeta and he has…oh my gosh he has BULMA WITH HIM"

"BULMAAAAAAA WHATTTTT"

_**Preview of next chapter**_

"_**Oh vegeta want to play a game with chi and Goku" bulma asked.**_

"_**What game" vegeta asked crossing his arms.**_

"_**Oh you know a game you would love"**_

"_**What is it?"**_

"_**Seven minutes in heaven" **_

"_**What's that?"**_

"_**You'll see"**_


	7. a date

Dragon high chapter 7-

_**Elianni- I just couldn't help myself lol**_

_**Stacy. Deitz- thanks! Im glad you like it**_

_**Warm hugs- I really hope so**_

_**Ashley- thanks im glad I just have these crazy ideas….ha-ha this will be my longest chapter **_

_**Thank you everybody never thought I would have got this much reviews**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Guys its vegeta and he has…oh my gosh he has BULMA WITH HIM"

"BULMAAAAAAA WHATTTTT" krillan screamed.

"Krillan you don't half to scream kami knows you sound like a freaking little girl in a horror movie" 17 said.

"Heyyy I do not"

"Sure"

_**Flying with vegeta and bulma**_

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"Hm"

"I just want you to know I didn't laugh"

"About what"

"You know the trash can thing"

"You did laugh" vegeta said raising an eyebrow because he knew for a fact that she laughed.

"What I did not"

"I saw you"

"When"

**Flash back**

Chi-chi and bulma walked down the hall way grinning and talking but Chi-chi froze as they turned the corner. Bulma look back wondering why chi-chi had stopped. "Chi come on" she said.

"Oh my kami bulma look" chi-chi said pointing to a picture on the wall. That said :**'He eats enough at lunch but he had to go digging through the garbage' **and a picture of vegeta climbing out of a trash can. Bulma's eyes widened and she burst out laughing lifting her hand to cover her mouth.

"Bulma you know that's not true"

"Yeah but if you look closely it looks like he was grinning"

Chi-chi squinted her eyes looking closer. "Yeah I guess your right"

**End flash back **

"You saw that"

"Yes I did"

"Ahhhh sorry" she said blushing.

"Woman where are we going"

"Um look just down there to eat since we missed lunch because of you" she said pointing to an all you can eat restaurant. _**Vegeta's kind of restaurant. **_Vegeta landed and put her on the ground. She walked in stopping at the desk as vegeta followed.

"Oh hello how many of you will be eating today" the lady at the desk said cheerfully.

"Two"

"Alright that will be sixty dollars"

Bulma looked at vegeta. "What?" he asked.

"Vegeta your suppose to pay"

"WHY?"

"Shh…because when a girl and a guy go on a date the guy is suppose to pay"

"Well why should I the prince of all saiyans pay for you when you are one of the richest people on earth"

"DO IT"

"Fine" he growled slapping _**thirty**_ dollars on the table.

"Vegeta!"

"What I paid _**my **_half" he said crossing his arms. Bulma growled mumbling as she dug through her purse pulling out thirty dollars before stomping past him and to a table. Vegeta smirked and followed he loved to see her angry. Bulma sat down crossing her legs as vegeta sat across from her. _**'Look at her just sitting like that. I know she can see these other human's looking- **_Vegeta's thoughts were interrupted as bulma giggled.

"Are you jealous vegeta?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I know their looking but my skirt is not that short"

'_**Is she reading my mind?'**_

"Vegeta don't be silly" bulma said leaning back in her chair.

'_**Bulma can you hear me'**_

"Of course I can your right in front of me"

'_**Look at my mouth while im talking retard'**_

"Don't call me that" she said as she looked at his lips waiting for him to talk.

'_**You are reading my mind think something back'**_

'_**You can hear me too!'**_

'_**Duh'**_

'_**How can we do that?'**_

'_**I don't know only mated couples can do it'**_

'_**Were a couple'**_

_**-SILENCE-**_

'_**I WONT answer THAT' **_

'_**Vegeta! Why do you half to be such an-**_

"What will you two be ordering today" a waiter interrupted.

"Everything on the menu except anything with cheese" vegeta said.

"Everything?"

"YES NOW GO GET IT" bulma yelled. "Vegeta why don't you want anything with cheese"

"None of your concern"

"Vegeta"

"None of your concern"

"Vegeta"

"None of your concern I said"

"AND I SAID-"

"FINE IT MAKES ME USE THE BATHROOM" vegeta yelled crossing his arms. Bulma put her hand over her mouth before banging her head on the table.

"Woman it's not funny"

"It's just-PAHAHAHA OH MY GOSH DOES IT HURT"

"I will not discuss this with you"

Xxxxxxx later xxxxxxxX

"Vegeta what time is it" bulma asked holding his hand as they walked.

"It's three something"

**-Ring-ring-ring-**

Bulma: "hello"

Chi-chi: "where are you?"

Bulma: "walking why"

Chi-chi: "were at your house"

Bulma: "oh well be there in a sec bye"

Bulma hung up and put the phone in her pocket before jumping on Vegeta's back. "Alright home monkey home"

"You better be lucky I have a full stomach"

_**At Bulma's house in Bulma's room\**_

"Kakarotte that is cheating" vegeta said.

"I didn't see any rules" Goku said.

"But you were CAMPING only wimps do that" vegeta said they were currently playing call of duty.

"Well"

"Bulma do you want to play a game with Goku and vegeta" chi-chi asked.

"What game" bulma asked lying on the bed.

"Seven minutes in heaven"

"Oh vegeta want to play a game with chi and Goku" bulma asked.

"What game" vegeta asked crossing his arms.

"Oh you know a game you would love"

"What is it?"

"Seven minutes in heaven"

"What's that?"

"You'll see"

"It's when you go somewhere and do stuff with someone else for seven minutes" Goku said.

"GOKU I WANTED TO TELL" bulma yelled slapping him.

"I wanna go in with kakarotte" vegeta said.

"-_- you what" bulma asked sending him a deadly glare.

"Why" chi-chi asked.

"Because if I go in with him I can beat the crap out of him with no protest"

"Um yeah im going in with chi-chi sorry vegeta" Goku said nervously.

"I knew you were a coward"

"SO YOU WOULD RATHER GO WITH GOKU THEN ME"

"Well I can't fight you can I?"

"I SWEAR IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD"

_**Preview for the next chapter**_

"_**Alright brat why are you here" vegeta said.**_

"_**Vegeta his name is ballsly" krillan said.**_

"_**Shut up I call him what I want because I wouldn't be caught dead saying that to another male"**_

"_**Vegeta you think so negative"**_

"_**No I just think about the positive"**_


	8. funniest

Dragon high

_**Oh my gosh, im so happy to be back, I got my computer fixed. Sorry for making you guys wait soooooooo long. **_

_**Warm hugs- I have a special Bv chapter in the future just for you **_

_**Stacy. Deitz- thank you. I will try, but it's going to be hard. This was actually supposed to be a romance story but then when I trailed off making it funny I just couldn't but I'll try for you.**_

_**Elianni- thanks! And I will have to defiantly do it to Goku.**_

_**Foxyrules - thanks and sure**_

_**Lila-DBZ lover- I will!**_

_**Thanks for the reviews guys, hope I didn't make you lose interest by taking so**_

_** long!**_

* * *

><p>stories to come for each of you<p>

forever the z fighters: the gang in another comedy but this time, in college ahhh mostly comedy

stupid: a series of one shots featuring dumb things the z fights did, comedy

unique: a bulma vegeta fic, on planet vegeta romance

a fighter like me: a chi-chi goku romance

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8 – a special for taking so long<strong>_

"Vegeta guess what!" Goku yelled running up next to vegeta in the hall way.

"You're hungry"

"Bitch you guessed it, woo-"vegeta slapped a hand over his mouth before he could finish, he had; had enough of that song.

"Say it again, and I will make you look like krillan" vegeta looked around making sure no one heard. But it was too late everybody in the hall way were looking at them.

"Don't you dare" he threatened.

"BITCH YOU GUESSED IT, WOOOOOO YOU WAS RIGHT!"

"Watch your language students," kami said as he passed by.

Chi-chi walked up and slapped Vegeta's hand off of goku's face, "vegeta, bulma wants you, she's in the closet" she said.

Vegeta caught a look in her eye, and suddenly this didn't feel right, he walked to the supply closet, closing the door behind him.

"Vegeta?"

"What?"

"I want you to do something …."

"What?" he was getting suspicious.

"Kiss me"

_**Same time outside the door**_

"DID YOU GUYS HEAR THAT? THEIR GOING TO KISS" chi-chi whisper yelled.

"Not if he says no" tien said.

"Oh shut up your ruining the mood" 18 said.

"Alright listen for any smooch sounds its gone silent" 17 said.

Everybody looked at him.

"What"

_**Same time inside**_

"Woman are you crazy, I can't just kiss you when you ask, then it won't be magical"

"Ok, im going to talk your head off and you just kiss me any time you want; I'll never see it coming"

"I don't know…you'll still expect it"

"I'll close my eyes"

_**Same time outside**_

"OH MY KAMI, DID VEGETA JUST SAY MAGICAL" piccolo whisper-yelled.

Everyone laughed.

"Shh they're about to kiss" 17 said.

Everyone looked at him. _**'He's all teary eyed. I think he's gay' **_krillan thought.

_**Back inside**_

"so then she was like 'I don't care' while I was in the back of the class room with my head phones in, at first lips are moving by Megan trainer was on but then bitch you guess-" bulma started but got cut off by vegeta pressing his lips to hers._**(gasp finally) **_

He placed his hand on her waist pulling her closer.

_**Back outside**_

"They kissssssed" 17 squealed.

"IS YOU FREAKIN GAY?" krillan asked/whisper yelled

"No….im just sensitive ok!"

"Because his girlfriend broke up with him" 18 said, laughing.

"Okay, first it was the other way around so hm"

"Really?" tien asked.

"Just leave me alone ok" 17 scurried off.

_**Back inside**_

"I wasn't even talking long" bulma said once they pulled away.

"Your voice is annoying" vegeta said.

She rolled her eyes. "Let's go out now"

_**Back outside**_

"Holy crap their coming out" chi-chi yelled taking off, everyone ran away with lighting speed except one person.

"WH-"Goku started but got cut off as the door flew open hitting him dead in the face.

"Is he alright" bulma whispered.

"Who cares" vegeta wrapped his arm around her shoulders walking away, snatching one of those garbage posters as they passed one.

Xxxxxxx later

"Hm, hm, hm hm… Hm, hm hm, hm…. Hm hm hm hm…..hm hm hm hm….HM….hm hm hm" Goku hummed every since he got hit with the door he'd rather not talk because it hurt,

"Kakarotte shut up" vegeta said while stuffing more food in his mouth,

Krillan walked over to the table, a small boy following closely behind. Once they got to the table the boy walked up to vegeta.

"Alright brat why are you here" vegeta said.

"Vegeta his name is ballsly" krillan said.

"Shut up I call him what I want because I wouldn't be caught dead saying that to another male"

"Vegeta you think so negative"

"No I just think about the positive"

"Well….balls-"piccolo covered his mouth looking at everyone at the table. He cleared his throat. "Kid…what is it?"

"I want to, play in his hair green bean" he pointed at vegeta.

"Ugh…GREEN BEAN" chi-chi burst out laughing.

"Why?" vegeta asked.

"Because it floats"

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT, im outa here" vegeta walked away without another word,

"Krillan take that runt back where you got it" 18 said.

_**Preview of next chapter**_

"_**Cause eve got a blank space baby, and I'll right your name" Goku sang.**_

"_**BOO" the crowd yelled.**_

"_**Alright Goku, you can go that was….uh…. interesting" **_

"_**Why did he pick that song" chi-chi groaned.**_

"_**This is just embarrassing, that's no sayain" vegeta stated looking away.**_


	9. talent show

_**Lilla-DBZ Lover- me too!**_

_**Elianni- at first I thought it wasn't funny but I must be cray-cray**_

_**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta- thank you but poor 17 hard times are ahead**_

_**Chi-Chi's FAN- defiantly random**_

_**Warm hugs- on the lips to lol**_

_**Before you read I just want to say that the ASPCA commercials make me cry.**_

_**But that has nothing to do with this chapter**_

_**Merry-early-Christmas-readers! **_

_**Happy-early -New years-readers!**_

_**Im going on Christmas break so yeah and new years so I wont update for a couple of weeks *sigh how sad"**_

"Hey, chi-chi you coming to see me perform at the talent show" Goku asked, skipping to keep up with chi-chi as she walked at a fast pace.

"Nope, sorry babe…I got things to do" she kissed his cheek.

Goku blushed as he wiped the kiss off. "Vegeta, you going to watch me" Goku asked skipping up a few paces up ahead of chi-chi where vegeta walked.

"No, me and bulma are going to the movies" vegeta smirked grabbing bulma and pulling her next to him, every since _**the kiss**_. He couldn't stay away from her. She was addicting.

"WHO WANTS TO HANG WITH ME" Goku yelled. The whole hall went quite.

Xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Goku smiled as he walked on the stage felling happy. Looking to the crowed he felt more excited even though his friends said they wouldn't come they came anyway.

"Hush now baby don't say a word….just as the sky turns grey and the water turns black… the heart wants what it wants… sometimes memories kill me…. Don't tell me im a heart breaker….you are my sunshine my only sunshine….. Im waking up I feel it in my bones… I know if im hunting you then ya must be hunting me ….because you know im all about that bass….Cause I've got a blank space baby, and I'll right your name" Goku sang.

"BOO" the crowd yelled.

"Alright Goku, you can go that was….uh…. interesting"

"Why did he pick that song" chi-chi groaned.

"This is just embarrassing, that's no sayain" vegeta stated looking away.

_**Time for plan B **_Goku thought.

"my chi-chi called last night, my vegeta ate some cheese next thing you know he wasn't right, my krillan lost his nose…, my 17 is gayyyyyyy. Myyyyy piccolo is a pickle, my tien has three eyes but he still is blind, my yamcha is a loser, my bulma is a doffus, my 18 likes to suck-"

"GOKU, HOW DARE YOU DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE" 18 yelled.

"Lollipops" he whispered.

18 blushed as everyone laughed.

"THANK YOU EVERY BODY"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone in the z gang was ignoring Goku for being dumb.

"Vegeta" Goku whispered in Vegeta's ear.

No answer

"chi-chi" Goku whispered in chi-chi's ears.

No answer

"Bulma"

No answer

"chi-chi, I love you" he wrapped his arms around her waist resting his onto her shoulder.

"You do" she whispered back so no one would know she was talking to Goku. But of course vegeta heard, he decided not to say anything because he knew she would cave, she couldn't go weeks like he could.

"Yes"

"I love you too"

Krillan rolled his eyes before an idea popped into his head. "hey 18"

"what?"

"are you single?"

"not for you"

"hahahahahahahahah" 17 laughed.

"SHUT UP 17 THAT'S WHY YOUR GAY"

"I AM NOT BALD HEAD IDOIT"

Everyone looked at them. Krillan blushed and looked away.

"you guys are crayyyyyy zzeee" piccolo walked away his heels clicking with the swing of his purse.

"hey 17…. You can date piccolo" goku said grinning.

"hey goku… you can get a brain"

"head"

"what?"

"I can get head"

"GOKU!" chi-chi shouted turning red.

Vegeta smirked.

"from chi-chi?" 17 asked.

Goku nodded.

"hey chi-chi can I get one" yamcha asked.

"NO" chi-chi yelled.

"I was just… joking"

Chi-chi jumped away from goku and stomped away.

"you wont get it anymore"

"_**uh..bulma briefs, im from the future and my girlfriends pregnant with a full blooded saiyan but I don't think she's going to survive can I get your help? Also you cant tell anyone besides who's in this room,"**_

"um who are you" bulma asked.

"my names T- uh mystery and im half sayain"

_**Duuhh duuh duhh **_

_**Who do you think it is **_

_**TARBLE**_

_**TRUNKS**_

_**OTHER **_

_**Preview of next chapter **_

"_**woah she's beautiful…in the most un romantic way of course" goku quickly changed his words.**_

"_**yeah I think so to" chi-chi said.**_

"_**uh chi your not going 17 on me are you" **_

"_**sssshhhhh she's in pain" bulma hissed.**_

"_**who you think you shushin?"**_

Just so you guys no I make up the previews and just add them in


	10. Chapter 10

_**Omg guys thank you for the reviews and I really meant to update but I just got really lazy for a really long time I swear I didn't mean to make yall wait that wrong, but I think my internet gone be off tomorrow so imam give yall an update. **_

Vegeta turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of his brother. "Tarble I thought you were staying in Vegeta sigh forever? And you're married?" _**before me… **_

"I was but the doctors said that there was no way Gure could give birth and live" Tarble moved over revealing his wife.

"What is that!?" piccolo said coming back sometime after he left.

"You don't have any room to talk" 17 said.

"And neither do you" piccolo said back narrowing his eyes.

"anywayyyyyy…you can finish talking." Bulma commented.

"I wasn't going to tell you guys my name but Vegeta happen to be here…in school"

"So" Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"I didn't think you would go to school seeing as you said you were the prince and you know everything"

"I do…. I just came for the girls"

The two brothers shared a look making Bulma narrow her eyes before she spoke "my dad can help you"

Xxxxxx

Bulma opened the door to her house walking in as everybody followed behind her. "Daddy vegeta's brother needs help and stuff…he's in the last room down the hall he will help you"

Vegeta and Goku inched into the kitchen both thinking about food at the moment.

Piccolo, 17, 18, Yamcha, and Bulma went upstairs to her room, where she and 18 tried on clothes and makeup while guys watched dully.

"How do I look?" Bulma asked spinning in a poufy princess dress.

"Just like a princess" piccolo said abjectly.

"Wow I feel like one now… boy before me green bean"

"And me" 18 ask posing in her red skin tight dress.

"Like a slut"

_**SLAP**_

"Yeah well screw you" Yamcha said rubbing his face and going into a corner to cry.

The door opened and krillan walked in. "where were you?" Bulma asked.

"Goku and Chi-Chi were fighting and I had to break it up"

"And how'd that go?" 18 added.

"Well…"

_**FLASH BACK **_

"_**GOKU I JUST CANT BELIEV YOU SAID THAT- AND IN FRONT OF ALL THOSE PEOPLE!" CHI-CHI SCREAMED PUNCHING HIM IN HIS CHEST. **_

"_**Aw but it's nothing to be embarrassed by everyone does it" Goku stated backing up some.**_

"_**IT DOESN'T MATTER"**_

"_**Could you tone it down maybe just a little and maybe...I don't know GET OVER IT" **_

_**Gasp **_

"_**Goku" she growled out getting angrier**_

"_**You're not a dog and humans don't growl" **_

_**That was it she took off after him chasing him up and down the school hallways and that's when krillan decided to step in which resulted in him getting chased also.**_

_**END FLASH BACK**_

Everyone laughed as krillan shivered hoping to never relieve that moment and to never get on Chi-Chi's bad side. Right as he Chi-Chi walked in the room went silent.

"What?" Chi-Chi asked,

"Nothing"

Xxxxxxxx

Vegeta turned the stove up to high and put a frying pan on it before throwing a stick of butter in it while Goku poured some eggs in. "you got this right?" Goku asked.

Vegeta nodded "of course, we add Greece and this black stuff"

"C-o-a-l-s coals!"

"Yeah that put it in the blender"

Goku nodded grabbing four coals out the bag before putting them in the blender excited to be cooking for the first time and forgetting to put the top on. "What do I press Vegeta?"

Vegeta walked over to him and studded it before pressing the green on button it shut on and black crumbs shot out all over the room. Vegeta quickly pulled the plug out as soon as it fell on the floor breaking in the process. He scowled at Goku. "You were SUPPOSED to put the top on"

Goku grinned sheepishly rubbing his neck. Vegeta scoffed and scooped some off the counter putting I in the pot stirring it some,

Goku grabbed a bottle with some black liquid in it studying the rat on the front. "Look Vegeta rat juice"

Vegeta nodded and told him to pour some in.

_**Upstairs**_

"OH what is that god awful smell?" Chi-Chi asked. Everyone agreed with her covering their nose.

"Smells like someone in the kitchen" 18 stated.

"We have to go downstairs to investigate my loyal servants" Bulma added still in the princess act.

They all followed her downstairs anyway. "Oh my kami! What did you do to my beautiful kitchen?" Bulma cried once they made it to the kitchen.

"We were cooking" Goku said grinning.

"Did you put rat poison in that" 17 said pointing to the bottle on the table.

"What were you trying to kill us?" Vegeta screamed.

"You said put it in there" Goku whined.

"Ok!" Chi-Chi clapped getting every ones attention, "if you have this kitchen cleaned in three minutes I will cook something for everyone,


End file.
